Majora (CJDM1999)
Majora is one of the non-playable characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from Nintendo's subfranchise The Legend of Zelda. Background Majora (ムジュラ Mujura?, ) is the assumed name of the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. An evil being inhabiting Majora's Mask, it is arguably the series' most depraved and bizarre villain. Despite appearing as an inanimate object, and using the Skull Kid as its puppet, the mask carries obvious sentience and the ability to speak coherently, through its wearer or of its own power. The gender of Majora is disputed, as neither the game nor any supplementary material states it. The true form of Majora is arguably never seen. During Link's final battle with the spirit, it transforms into three different forms. It is possible that the appearance of Majora's Mask may resemble the true appearance of Majora, if it ever had one; however, this cannot be confirmed. Majora's Mask A long time ago, a mysterious tribe used Majora's Mask in its hexing rituals. However, the troubles caused by the mask were so great that the ancient ones, fearing catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow to prevent its misuse. The tribe has since vanished, but the mask was eventually tracked down and uncovered by the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, a purported trader and collector of rare and powerful masks. Upon his travels, the Happy Mask Salesman was eventually robbed by a small forest creature, known as the Skull Kid, and his two fairy companions. The Skull Kid proceeded to search through the man's belongings and found Majora's Mask. The evil power in the mask magnified the Skull Kid's penchant for malice, and soon the Skull Kid's petty practical jokes turned into something much more sinister. Using its power, the Skull Kid sealed away the Four Giants, the guardian deities of Termina, into four other sinister masks worn by powerful monsters and directed the Moon on a collision course with the land so as to destroy Termina completely. Eventually, the hero, Link, arrives in the world of Termina entirely by mistake, where he learns of the Skull Kid's sinister scheme. After a long quest, he is able to release the Four Giants from their imprisonment, and they are able to halt the falling moon. Majora, the spirit inside the mask, refuses to admit defeat and retreats to the Moon after discarding its "puppet", the Skull Kid. Link chases after it, and finds himself in a strangely serene grassy plain with a single tree. Here, a mysterious child wearing Majora's Mask asks Link if he wants to play a game of "good guys against bad guys" with it. Link accepts and is transported to a strange room, in which he finds Majora's Mask attached to the wall. After the four Boss Remains float away from Link and attach to the walls as well, Majora's Mask approaches Link and the two begin to duel. Majora manifests itself in three different physical forms, all still bearing some resemblance to Majora's Mask. Eventually, Link manages to defeat the evil spirit, Majora, and the Moon dissolves into a rainbow-like beam of light. The mask, now free of the evil spirit and seemingly powerless, is returned to the Happy Mask Salesman, who disappears from Termina as the people celebrate the Carnival of Time Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Entities Category:Main Antagonists Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Mind Control Category:Evil From The Past